


O melhor presente

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era o melhor presente que poderia desejar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O melhor presente

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The best gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617622) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), para o desafio #054 - gift (presente).

Esse era o melhor presente que poderia desejar, e ela achava que Ellana não sabia o quanto isso significava para ela. Por toda a sua vida, Sera foi considerada errada, malcomportada, _embaraçosa_ , mas não era assim que Ellana a via. Quando todas as outras pessoas pareciam a ver como uma descontrolada que só deveria ser mantida por perto enquanto fosse útil, Ellana não via problema em dizer para todo mundo que escutasse que estavam juntas. Ellana tinha orgulho de estar com ela, e talvez isso não devesse significar tanto quanto significava, mas era o presente mais especial que poderia receber.


End file.
